


Sunrise and Consequences

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Missing Scene, Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley grooms Aziraphale's wings as they wait for dawn and the repercussions from stopping armageddon.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Sunrise and Consequences

It was late when they arrived back in London. Crowley had tugged Aziraphale to sit down next to him on the bus. Aziraphale had held his hand the whole way. The world turned towards sunrise and consequences. 

There was no time for a celebratory drink, not yet. The world was safe now, but they were not. Agnes had given them a direction, but this wasn’t something they’d dare attempt in any but the most dire of circumstances. 

If it worked, they’d be free. If it failed, they’d be destroyed utterly. 

What did one do with what could be their last night?

When the Antichrist had been born, Aziraphale and Crowley had drunk themselves into a stupor. Tomorrow they would need all their faculties, even if they could just shake off the effects of drinking. 

Instead, they sat in Crowley’s flat, the plants curious as Crowley preened Aziraphale’s wings.

“You just want to make sure you look your best,” huffed Aziraphale. 

“If I’m going to go out, I might as well look good doing it.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I’m soft,” he said quietly. Gabriel’s words still stung and Crowley would be wearing his face. 

“You just stood up to Satan himself,” Crowley reminded him. 

“Adam did the work. But… I am glad you thought of something.”

Crowley’s hands stilled for a moment before resuming their work. “Me too.”

“You know I didn’t really mean it, don’t you?” Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley. “I couldn’t go without talking to you again.”

Crowley looked him in the eyes. “I know, angel.”

Aziraphale looked relieved. He turned back so Crowley could resume his work. “You think my bookshop is there?” he asked. 

“I’m sure of it,” said Crowley. “Adam put everything back.”

“I hope so,” said Aziraphale. “If he put my bookshop back then surely your car will be there in the morning, too.”

“Hopefully,” said Crowley, finishing smoothing down his feathers. 

Aziraphale hid his wings and smiled at Crowley. “Thank you.”

Crowley nodded. Outside the sky was just beginning to lighten. Aziraphale offered his hand. Crowley met his gaze and nodded, clasping their hands together. 

It was a strange sensation. Something akin to two rivers coming together in one bed and then separating again. Aziraphale-as-Crowley picked up the sunglasses from the table and slid them on. 

Crowley-as-Aziraphale smoothed down his clothes. “I’ll go out the back way. See you in a few hours.”

“St. James, like usual,” promised Aziraphale-as-Crowley. 

Crowley-as-Aziraphale nodded and headed out, pretending not to notice the spot on the floor that used to be Ligur. Not even Adam could bring back a demon destroyed by holy water. And that might well be his own fate if this didn’t work. 

Despite everything, or maybe because of it, Crowley found himself muttering a little prayer as he made his way to Soho. He really did hope She knew what She was doing. 

**

Aziraphale-as-Crowley watched the door close, feeling a strange sort of emptiness at being left alone in Crowley’s flat. He wandered through the rooms, wondering what exactly Crowley was thinking with that statue of the angel and demon. It hardly looked like proper wrestling. Well, not since Rome at any rate. Any other thoughts it might provoke were best left until after they were out of mortal peril.

He ended up coming back to the plants and admiring them. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, confusing them utterly. 

** 

They were only one demon and one angel, but Crowley rather thought they deserved to live. Even if it was on their own side. The humans needed a little help, after all. 

Dawn had fully broken by the time he stepped into the restored bookshop. Everything was virtually as it had been before the fire. Crowley could only hope they’d both come through so cleanly. 

He glanced at Aziraphale’s pocket watch, so different than his own. Time to face the music. He took a last look around, noticing a set of books that were new, then headed out. 

**

Aziraphale squared his shoulders, looking out at the view of the city he loved. He glanced once more at Crowley’s sparse flat, then went out. 

The problems of one angel and one demon might not mean a hill of beans to this crazy world, but if there was any mercy, then they’d both see this through to face another day. He smiled as he saw the Bentley, looking as perfect as ever. It seemed, if anything, like hope and promise. 

They just might survive this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by Neil Gaiman saying that he thought they'd swapped bodies at Crowley's when they got back to London. Much thanks to beltainefaerie and leavesdancing for looking it over.


End file.
